


Cold Dungeons, but Warm Hearts

by revengeofthefans



Series: Warm Hearts [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeofthefans/pseuds/revengeofthefans
Summary: Boggart - An amortal shape-shifting non-being that takes the form of the viewers worst fear.
 
 A walk in the dungeons takes a scary turn for poor Dan.





	

Dan’s pov

The dungeons are cold and damp, I pay that no mind though. I’m too busy rushing to try and meet Phil, so we can spend our free block together. There is a noise coming from a corridor to my left. A part of me says just keep going, but the more curious part of me says investigate. I really hate the curious part of me. I go down the corridor.

 

Standing in front of me is Phil. I’m confused we said we would meet beside the Great Lake. 

 

“Hey, what are you doing here? I thought we were meeting outside," I ask.

 

“You’re pathetic,” he sneers.

 

“What are you talking about?” I ask.

 

“What are you talking about?,” he mocks. “You’re nothing but a dirty slytherin.”

 

“Why are you saying this?” I ask. Tears are beginning to run down my face. All my insecurities are out in the open. This isn’t the Phil I know. He would never say this.

 

“I don’t know maybe because I finally came to the realization that I don’t need a little kid bringing me down,” he says with a smirk. He moves and stands behind me, there is barely an inch of space between us. 

 

“I really regret you,” he whispers into my ear. “You’ve really wasted so much of my time. It’s always Phil, help me with my homework. Phil, come sit with me at lunch. Do you even realize how much work you are?” he says moving in a circle to stand in front of me again.

 

“Stop it,” I say attempting to be strong. I fail miserably as a sob interrupts me half way through. I’m shaking. Tears are running down my face.

 

“Did you think I’d actually love a slytherin?” He spits. My knees go out from under me and I sink to the floor. I hear footsteps but I don’t bother to look up. There is no point, I don’t care anymore. Someone moves and stands in front of me.

 

“Riddikulus,” the person shouts. The voice sounds familiar, but I don’t look up in case it is another trick. Why are they saying the spell to get rid of boggarts? Phil is not a boggart. He is just telling the truth. I look up and see Phil. Wait, that’s not right, I see two Phils. The Phil that was yelling at me, is now wearing a tutu. What the heck is going on? The Phil that is standing in front of me lets out a little laugh. The tutu wearing Phil disappears with a loud pop. 

 

“Dan, are you okay?” Phil says, kneeling in front of me. He places a hand on my shoulder and I flinch away from it. 

 

“It was just a boggart. I would never say that to you. None of it was real. I think you’re incredible,” he says, carefully pulling me into a hug. I cling on to him, desperate for comfort. He holds me at shoulder length and looks at me. With steady hands, he gently wipes away my tears.

 

“Are you sure? I know I’m clingy. I’ll stop asking you for homework help, If you want,” I say.

 

“Dan, of course I’m sure. I love that you’re clingy and I love that you trust me enough to ask for help. Besides, you help me with transfiguration all the time. We help each other,” he says pulling me back into an embrace. He places a kiss on my forehead, causing me to let out a sigh a relief. I curl deeper into his arms. Even with the extra body heat, I still let out a shiver.

 

“You’re shivering. I know we said we would go outside, but how about we go to my dorm instead?” he asks. I nod into his chest and he leads me to his dorm. I’m silent the whole way there. When we make it to his dorm, we toe off our shoes and climb under the covers. Phil pulls me toward him and wraps me up in his arms.

 

“I love you,” Phil says.

 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please consider giving me suggestions or prompts.


End file.
